As exemplified in FIG. 1, there exists numerous trailers or like movable apparatus which are designed to be towed by a towing vehicle. When a trailer is not used, it is typically placed in a stored position by the user. Thus, as seen in FIG. 1, a trailer is depicted with includes a frame that terminates at a front location in a trailer tongue 100. The tongue typically includes a socket or dome 102 which is designed to fit over a tow ball which is on the towing vehicle. Once engaged to the tow ball, the socket 102 is typically retained in place by the ball latch L. When the trailer is being stored, or is not being used, the trailer is transported to the desired storage location. Thereafter, the user will lower the trailer tongue by operating a crank on the tongue jack until the socket 102 is lifted above (and off) the tow ball. Thereafter, the tow vehicle is moved away from the trailer.
In most instances, such trailers also are designed to transport a wide variety of goods (such as, for example, tools, animals, cars, motorcycles, boats, work equipment and the like). Typically, the trailer is also adapted to store the goods on the trailer when the trailer is in a parked position (and un-hitched to a towing vehicle). In most instances, the goods being transported are highly valuable, so that when the trailer is un-hitched from the towing vehicle (for whatever reason), the goods onboard the trailer should remain secure from unauthorized movement of the trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,337, at Column 1 and FIG. 1, describes the effort one takes to un-hitch a trailer from a towing vehicle and prepares for storage of the trailer.
However, goods transported on trailers are not always safe from the risk of theft when the trailer is not being used (or, is placed in a storage position). Namely, theft of trailers is a common problem in the trailer industry because once the trailer is unhitched from the towing vehicle and left unattended without any type of locking device, a would-be criminal would merely have to attach another towing vehicle having a suitable trailer hitch ball and towing package to the unattended trailer and drive away with the trailer (and the valuable goods thereon). An unattended trailer tongue provides a ready means for quick coupling to a thief's vehicle for ready removal of the trailer (and its contents, if any). This theft problem can arise both when the trailer is left in an open area (such as on a building site) or a closed area (such as when the trailer is in a storage area or within a fenced, secured area).
Devices and assemblies which intend to prevent the unauthorized access to a trailer are deficient in that such inventions do not incorporate robust elements which would adequately prevent the theft of a movable trailer.
It is therefore desirable to provide a secure trailer locking system and apparatus for a moveable trailer that effectively denies or otherwise impedes unauthorized access to the trailer while it is un-hitched from its corresponding original tow vehicle. The present invention is made for ease of manufacture, employing many common mechanical parts in a unique combination.